


Prezent urodzinowy

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [64]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U





	Prezent urodzinowy

Anonim: Hej ja z propozycją prompta:) No to Louis jest w ciąży i jakaś urocza scenka gdzie leżą na kanapie a Harry obcałowuje całą twarz Lou. +dodaj coś od siebie<3  
*******************************************  
Ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie i położył dłoń na odznaczającym się brzuszku delikatnie go gładząc. W pomieszczeniu panował przyjemny półmrok i jedynym źródłem światła był ogień wesoło trzaskający w kominku. Nad nim wisiały dwie świąteczne skarpety. Na stoliku przed nim stały dwa kubki z gorącą czekoladą z piankami. W rogu pomieszczenia, obok okna – za którym wirowały płatki śniegu – stała duża, pięknie przystrojona choinka. Jedyna czego jej brakowało to zapalonych, kolorowych lampek. W tle leciały świąteczne piosenki, a powietrzu można było wyczuć zapach przypraw korzenych, to wszystko jeszcze bardziej nadawały cudownej atmosfery.  
\- Gotowy? – usłyszał głęboki, zachrypnięty głos i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który kucał przy choince. Jego brązowe loki były związane w kucyk. Zielone oczy błyszczały, kiedy spoglądał na swojego ukochanego, a na twarzy pokazał się uśmiech razem z uroczymi dołeczkami.  
\- Tak – pokiwał wesoło głową.  
Harry podłączył wtyczkę do kontaktu, a choinka zaczęła się mienić setkami małych, kolorowych lampek.  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w bezruchu podziwiając ten piękny widok.  
\- Chodź tu – powiedział zniecierpliwiony Louis – Kiedy dostanę mój prezent urodzinowy? – przesunął się odrobinę na kanapie, robiąc miejsce dla chłopaka, aby mógł usiąść za nim.  
Harry z szerokim uśmiechem usiadł przy szatynie, zakładając mu na głowę czapkę świętego Mikołaja, okrywając ich kocem i zamykając go w uścisku. Pozwolił, aby Louis oparł się o jego pierś. Dłonie Stylesa powędrowały na brzuch ukochanego lekko go gładząc  
– Harry – jęknął szatyn, coraz bardziej się niecierpliwość – No co z tym prezentem? Obiecałeś, że wieczorem go dostanę – marudził.  
Loczek zachichotał, cmokając chłopaka w policzek i zabrał jedną dłoń, sięgając do kieszeni, z której wyjął małe pudełeczko.  
\- Proszę – wyciągnął dłoń przed szatyna.  
\- Co to? – zmarszczył brwi, odbierając przedmiot. Pudełeczko było małe, okrągłe i białe z czerwonymi, świątecznymi rysunkami.  
\- Otwórz.  
Louis podniósł wieko i zajrzał do środka. Wewnątrz, na małej kremowej poduszeczce leżała srebrna obrączka ze szmaragdem.  
\- Jest piękny – westchnął, a jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech, kiedy spojrzał na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Wyjdź za mnie – powiedział wprost, gdy tylko ich tęczówki się spotkały.  
\- Co? – czy on dobrze usłyszał? Harry mu się oświadczył?  
\- Zostań moim mężem Lou – uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- Tak! O mój Boże, tak! Harry zgadzam się! – wykrzyczał. Harry pochylił się łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. Przez ciała obojga przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, czuli jak wypełnia ich szczęście.  
\- Kocham cię, kocham was – wymruczał składając pocałunek na jego czole. Następnie przeniósł się na jego pliczki, powieki, brodę, nos i z powrotem na czoło.  
\- My ciebie też – zachichotał, kiedy Harry obcałowywał całą jego twarz.  
Ostatecznie Styles połączył ich wargi w czułym pocałunku.  
Nagle Louis odsunął się od ukochanego. Jego oczy błyszczały, a twarz rozświetlał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Lou, co jest? – nie bardzo rozumiał zachowanie chłopaka.  
\- Rusza się – odpowiedział.  
\- Co?  
\- Rusza się! – wziął dłoń młodszego i przyłożył ja do brzucha.  
Twarz Stylesa od razu się rozpromieniła, a jego wzrok przepełniony miłością przenosił się z twarzy szatyna na jego brzuch, gdzie pod gładką, opaloną skórą, ich dziecko właśnie dawało o sobie znać.


End file.
